


Newt Scamander X Reader – A Little Pressure

by writeyouin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Queenie grows bored of waiting for Newt to confess his feelings to you, so she steps in, bringing the two of you closer together.





	Newt Scamander X Reader – A Little Pressure

Queenie flitted absentmindedly around the enclosures within Newt’s case, reminiscing the short time Jacob had spent there. Newt, Tina, and yourself had offered to leave her alone for a while but she’d declined the offer, insisting that she took comfort in your presence; in truth, she disliked the silence of being alone, even when nobody was speaking she took solace in hearing people’s unguarded thoughts.

All three of your voices filled Queenie’s mind now, stronger thoughts taking precedence over the others.

“ _-have to find that escaped wizard, he’s a danger to himself._ ” Tina’s voice resounded worriedly as she thought once again about Yusuf Talim. Yusuf was an old wizard suffering from the later stages of dementia. He had recently escaped the American branch of St Mungo’s with a stolen wand and the Auror’s had been assigned the task of locating him. Tina had been concerned with his safety ever since, reviewing the case repeatedly in the hopes of finding something new. Queenie considered reassuring her sister but decided against it, knowing that nothing would help until Yusuf was safe and sound again.

“-  _I should ask now._ ” Newt’s much less confident voice broke through. “ _No… (s)he’d hate that… (s)he’d hate me._ ”

Queenie couldn’t help the warm smile that lit up her face. Although she didn’t know what Newt was thinking about yet, she’d grown used to his constant inner arguments and conversations; she guessed that so much time spent alone made him converse with himself more than other people did.

“ _Why? Why would you risk jeopardising your friendship?_ ”

Queenie listened intently, eager to know the topic of his discussion.

“ _Because… (Y/N)’s always been there for me, (s)he doesn’t think I’m a freak like other people do… (S)he’s like sunshine… I want us to stay together… Forever._ ”

Queenie looked over to you. You were on the other side of the case, using spellotape to temporarily patch up the tattered wall of the Savannah enclosure until Newt had time to fix it. She focused on you, listening to the thoughts on your mind. As it were, you were just mentally humming along to George Olsen’s “ _Just a Little Thing Called Rhythm._ ”

Queenie shook her head dispiritedly, while she was sure you had consumed most of Newt’s thoughts, she wondered if he was ever in yours; up until now, you did seem to be a little dense when it came to romance.

She approached Newt, startling him when she spoke, “You should tell (Y/N) how you feel honey, I’m sure it’d be better than constantly worrying about it.”

“Wha- I-” Newt stumbled, before sighing and slumping despondently against the nearest rock, “(S)he doesn’t like me that way…”

“Have you asked?”

“I don’t need to. We’ve worked together for a year now… I’d know if-” He stopped, unable to finish the sentence.

“What if (Y/N) feels the same way hmm? Maybe (s)he’s too scared to say as well.”

Newt shook his head rapidly, resembling some of the creature’s he spent so much time with.

“We’ll never find out this way.” Queenie tutted impatiently. “(Y/N).” She shouted, gaining both your attention and Tina’s.

Newt shot up, panic stricken, “Q-Queenie what are you doing? Queenie!” He spoke in a hushed, agitated tone.

Queenie ignored him, “(Y/N), Newt wanted to know something. Would you consider-” She paused for effect, “-working with dragons?”

Newt released a strained breath.

You grinned excitedly, “Sure, I’d love to. Think we could, Newt?”

Newt squeaked something along the lines of a ministry ban, puzzling you further.

“Alright.” You huffed. “Why bother asking then?”

Queenie turned to Newt again, “Newton Scamander,” she bubbled, “if it takes me all my best efforts, I will get you to confess your feelings to (Y/N). Excuse me.”

She skipped away, leaving Newt to sweat nervously next to the Bowtruckle tree which Pickett was trying desperately to escape from, “You know Pickett… I’m afraid she really means that.”

Pickett nodded in agreement, making a big swing from a branch onto Newt’s arm as they watched Queenie walk away.

* * *

As time passed, Queenie grew bored of waiting for Newt to confess his feelings towards you. As such, she’d resorted using whatever methods necessary to get the two of you together. Sometimes, she wondered whether she was doing the right thing but she’d quickly remind herself that if she left the two of you alone, you would both waste too much time awaiting one-another.

After several weeks and numerous failed attempts, Queenie pondered her next course of action. So far, she’d tried a love potion, a truth potion, spells to trip him on top of you, and the excessive use of mistletoe; none of which went according to plan. That left only one more scheme, one that was so simple, she couldn’t believe she hadn’t thought of it before. Jealousy. However, there was limited time left to act as the ship bound for England was due to be in port in two days. With that in mind Queenie prepared a delectable meal for the three of you which could be described as nothing less than a miniature feast; Tina was staying late at work to finish some paperwork on Mr Talim who’d finally been captured and given a safer room within the St Mungo’s.

“So, (Y/N),” Queenie smiled genially at the dinner table where the three of you had slipped into casual conversation about anything and everything, “are you looking forward to England?”

“Yes.” You beamed, enrapturing Newt who suddenly seemed to forget his surroundings. “I can’t wait to see Newt’s book published, right Newt?”

“Hmm? Oh, r-right.” He blushed sheepishly.

“That’s nice.” Queenie remarked, moving on to the next phase of her plan. “What about romance (Y/N)? Anyone caught your eye?”

Clear images of Newt tending to his ‘children’ filled your mind’s eye, “No.” You lied breezily. “Can’t say anyone has.”

Newt relaxed, thankful that he didn’t have to picture you in the arms of somebody else.

“That’s fantastic.” Queenie pushed on.

“It is?” Your brow creased in confusion.

“Uh-huh. See, I have a pen-pal who used to work for the ACUSA and is now working for the Ministry of Magic and he’s simply dying to meet you, considering you’re not with anybody that is.”

“Oh um- Queenie, that’s really sweet of you but I’m uh, not really interested right now.”

“Are you sure? I mean, he’s exactly who I’d picture you with. He’s tall and handsome with a really great personality-”

Newt zoned out, unable to hear more about a man who was surely better for you than he could ever be. There was so much he wanted to end in that moment, the conversation, the uncomfortable expression in place of your usual smile, and the claustrophobic weight pressing down on him took priority on the growing list.

“Stop.” Newt mumbled, almost silently. When neither you or Queenie heard him, he shouted it, pushing up from the table with the loud scrape of his chair.

You shrunk away from his thunderous roar, a sound you’d never thought capable from the ever-gentle Newt.

“Newt,” You whispered cautiously, “are you feeling okay?”

“N-no (Y/N). I don’t- I can’t-” He couldn’t meet your eyes as he gripped the table for support.

“I don’t understand. What’re you trying to say? What do you want?”

“You.” He finished suddenly.

When you didn’t respond, Newt stalked out of the room with a strangled cry of, “I need to pack.”

“You feelin’ okay honey?” Queenie asked, struggling to make sense of your jumbled thoughts.

“Uh- No. Sorry Queenie, I need to talk to him, excuse me.” You left Queenie, heading to the room you and Newt had been sharing since Jacob left.

When you got there, Newt was nowhere to be found but his case was lying unclasped in the middle of the floor. You climbed in, heading straight for the animals where Newt always went when troubled. Sure enough, Newt was hunched on the floor, against the Occamy nest with his head in his hands, murmuring despondently to himself while various creatures surrounded him.

“I couldn’t have made it worse if I tried. Not only does (s)he know but you should have seen it… I never meant to scare (Y/N) like that.”

“You didn’t scare me.” You whispered quietly.

Newt lifted his head quickly, showing red stains where tears had fallen, “(Y/N)!”

“I was worried about you… I know you sometimes prefer being left alone but I’d like to talk if you’ll let me.”

Newt sat silently, awaiting your judgement.

“We’ve been travelling together for about a year now and you’ve never given any indication that you were interested in me so what’s going on?”

“(Y/N)… I was so afraid to tell you… so afraid that you’d treat me like everyone else did… so afraid that you’d leave. I always p-promised myself that one day I’d work up the c-c-courage to- But, when we were travelling it was all so s-secluded, there was no other wizard who could take you away from me. I don’t- No… I can’t see you with anybody else.”

“Then just say the words Newt. Say the words and I’ll be yours.” Your eyes bore into his, begging for something you were sure you wanted more than anything else at that moment.

“W-what words do you want to hear?”

“Whatever comes to your mind first.”

Newt was sure there were people who, if put in the same situation, could cite sonnets or powerful speeches that would move even the most stone-hearted of people but in that moment, he knew the only words that came to mind and he hoped they were what you longed to hear, “I- I love you.”

You bent down to his level, “I love you too.” You grinned weakly, grazing your lips lightly against his. Various crowing, howling, and squeaks erupted from the surrounding creatures until Newt was forced to quiet them by pulling away from you. The two of you sat in complete elation, content to simply be in one-another’s presence. Meanwhile, Queenie listened to the ecstatic thoughts coming from the confines of the case, proud of the night’s progress and the news she’d have for her sister when she came back.


End file.
